Bertie (TV Series)
Bertie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and former supply runner of the Hilltop Colony. Following the end of the war, Bertie became a teacher for the children at the Hilltop. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bertie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Bertie joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where she became one of the supply runners. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Bertie goes on a medical supply run with Freddie, Carson, and Wesley when their car runs into some walkers and crashes, causing the group to take shelter in a nearby building. When Rick and his group arrive to rescue her group on behalf of Jesus, she alerts her rescuers to the fact that two of her members were still in the building, one of them being hurt. She then joins the group in the RV on the ride back to Hilltop and after arriving, she cleans her boots as she sits on a set of steps when Carson approaches her. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" When Enid convinces the Hilltop townspeople to join the fight against the Saviors, Bertie is among the residents to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a walker attack that was started by the Saviors days earlier. "The Other Side" Bertie, alongside Freddie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members, train in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. When the Saviors leave the community with Harlan later that day, Bertie watches from the crowd. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Bertie and her fellow Hilltop militia arrive at Alexandria to join the fight. She yells orders to the militia as the Alexandrians are liberated and everyone fights back against the Saviors and Scavengers. As she and the others clear the streets of hostiles, Maggie orders Bertie and Eduardo to cover the houses as they perform a final sweep, giving chase to the fleeing Saviors. They open fire as Negan and his surviving soldiers drive away in their trucks. She is unsuccessful in opening the gate so the militia can chase after the Saviors, unaware that the gate was jammed with a red umbrella. Later that day, Bertie is present for the leaders' speech and listens to Rick, Maggie, and Ezekiel as they address the crowd of Alexandrians, Hilltoppers, and Kingdommers. She listens with a focused look of determination on her face as she is encouraged to unite with her fellow survivors and communities to fight back against the Saviors. Season 8 "Mercy" Bertie and her fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. The next day, she is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. Before the attack, Bertie listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignores his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Bertie is in the last car of the Hilltop convoy heading to the Kingdom when they are stopped by a tree in the road. Maggie, sensing something is not right, radios Bertie to turn her car around so the convoy can head back home, but the Saviors arrive and prevent them from doing so. "Dead or Alive Or" Bertie works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. At one point, she conducts an inventory of the Hilltop's rations with Dianne and conclude that they will have to reduce rations by a third to survive the week. After the arrival of the Alexandrians, she gathers by some vehicles and chats with Nabila, Kevin, Barbara, and other Hilltoppers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Bertie is among the lookouts who blares their horns to signal to the Hilltop that the Saviors are en route to the town. She, along with Rick, Daryl, Jesus, and Scott, arrives at the Hilltop during the battle to provide cover fire as they enter through the gates. After the Saviors are successfully driven away, Bertie rests in a room full of survivors, including an injured Bruce. At night, she remains in her room as zombified residents attack one another. When a zombified Tobin enters the room, Bertie is attacked but saved by Carol. When the survivors realize what killed their friends, a sick Bruce begs someone to put him out of his mercy. "Wrath" Bertie remains behind in Hilltop with Eduardo, Kal, and other members of the militia to protect the town and the civilians hiding inside. When the Saviors arrive, Bertie helps evacuate everyone out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. She later returns back to the Hilltop in the aftermath of Oceanside's counterattack on the Saviors. Season 9 "Stradivarius" Six years after Rick's assumed death, Bertie works inside the Barrington House as Tara makes her rounds collecting updates from the townsfolk on their projects. "Adaptation" When Daryl and the search group return to Hilltop, Bertie looks in sadness at Jesus' body. She then listens as Tammy tells Tara that the Hilltop will now look to her for leadership, reminding her that includes getting justice for Jesus. A while later, Bertie assists Jesus' funeral and watches in sadness as the other residents hammer nails in the coffin. Season 10 Bertie will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bertie has killed: *Bruce (Possibly, Alive or Before Reanimation, Off-Screen, Out of Mercy) *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *Bertie was credited in "What It Always Is" but did not appear in the episode. *In "The Bridge", it was revealed that Bertie serves as a teacher who gives lessons to the children of the Hilltop. *She is one of only six characters introduced in Season 6 confirmed to be alive, along with Kyle, Kal, Scott, Eduardo, and Negan. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition